


Like Father, Like Son

by postjentacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, McGonagall knows all, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which Minerva knows all.





	

The silence was scorchingly uncomfortable in the headmistress’ office, but the three culprits had yet to break under her intense stare. Albus fidgeted in his chair which drew McGonagall’s full gaze upon him, “Mr Potter, do you have something you wish to say?”

Albus glanced quickly at his brother who gave a single sharp shake of his head, “No, but…” he said quietly.

“‘No, but’ what, Mr Potter?” McGonagall questioned.

“Areyougoingtotellmydad?” he asked in a single quiet breath.

“Doesn’t matter,” Rose shouted from her chair on the other side of the room where she’d been biting her lip, “I will! You can be bloody sure I’ll be telling Harry all about how his godson is a grass— ”

“Language! Miss Granger-Weasley,” McGonagall reprimanded. Behind her Teddy remained impassive, not even a strand of his turquoise hair flickered.

“—Just because he’s Head Boy he thinks he can blame us for everything that goes wrong around here!”

“I will not tell you again,” McGonagall warned as she fixed Rose with a particularly stern stare. Rose harrumphed back into her chair.

“Mr Potter,” McGonagall turned her attention to James, “do you have anything you’d like to say before we finish up here?” James stared at her stoically. _Most unlike his father_ , she thought, _and his grandfather_.

“Very well, detention for all three of you this coming Saturday and forty points from Gryffindor, twenty from Slytherin. Miss Granger-Weasley, detention on Monday evening for your language. Dismissed.”

Rose and James shot pointed glares at Teddy as he followed the three of them to the door.

“Mr Lupin, a moment please,” he turned back as the other three closed the door behind themselves. “Have a seat,” he sat down in a recently vacated chair at her insistence. “Many of the professors here have joked that the day I retire would be the day the Potter-Weasley bloodlines converge and enrol here at Hogwarts as no one would be able to tame that particular combination of exuberance and foolhardiness.”

Teddy gave a little laugh, “You sound like Molly.”

“Molly’s a very wise woman.”

“As are you Professor.”

“Your flattery is unnecessary,” she dismissed his compliment with a wave of her hand. “I’ve found that Potter-Weasley offspring are nowhere near as troublesome as some other combinations.” She stared at him for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, “You know, you’re very like your father.”

“Thank you.”

“That is not necessarily a compliment, Edward. Yes, your father was very loyal to his friends — he thought that particularly important — and never got into trouble, unlike his certain housemates of his. While your own father was never without an alibi, I seem to remember that — without fail — James Potter would be right in the middle of whatever nonsense was taking place.”

“Harry told me dad was particularly sensible.”

“While Mr Potter may be the Saviour of the Wizarding World, you will learn he is not a particularly good barometer when it comes to sense. Your father was simply smart enough to not get caught, unlike Harry’s own father. I haven’t had to give a Head Boy detention since James Potter held the post.”

Teddy squirmed uncomfortably at her thinly-veiled warning.

“This Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend, is it not?” Teddy nodded, “And I presume you have plans to take your girlfriend?”

“Victorie, yes” he confirmed.

“Mr Lupin, I think it would be far more beneficial if you spend this Saturday with Professor Flitwick assisting in supervising detention, don’t you agree?”

* * *

James, Albus and Rose were sat in detention under the watchful eyes of the their Charms Master and Head Boy when the grand staircase transfigured itself into a waterfall.

McGonagall poured herself another cup of tea and had second thoughts about retirement.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
